


If I Die Young

by little_werewolf



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, Hawkeye comicverse, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever<br/>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br/>The sharp knife of a short life<br/>Oh well, I've had just enough time</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

They were all there.

Standing at his side, giving him his condolences and telling him how much of an amazing person Barney had been. Clint had smiled and nodded, not having the heart to tell anyone what a bastard his brother had been able to be.

He had watched quietly as they had lifted the coffin into the hole in the earth, his hands remarkably still as he took the shovel and dropped the first portion of earth on top of it. There was nothing left to say. He had said his goodbyes up there on the roof that day. When the blood had dripped on to his hands and had seeped into his clothes.

Still he clung to the shovel like it was some kind of life line, and Clint let out a small indistinguishable sound as he felt a hand on top of his.

“It’s time to let go,” the voice murmured.

Clint nodded, slowly but eventually letting go of the shovel and giving it over to the strong warm hand that had been over his. Still staring at the coffin, he took a small step back, letting out a shuddering sigh and blinking a few times.

He wasn’t going to cry. This was just his stupid brother. He would come around any moment. Pull him in his arms and tell him what a stupid dork he had been again. Everything would be alright. He would have his brother back again. He would come any moment. Any moment now.

A loud sob echoed through the air, and it took him a moment to realise that it was his own. And then the sobs just kept coming, and he just sagged against the strong body that wrapped its arms around him. He cried until he felt his knees grow weak, and his head hurt from the amount of tears he had suddenly managed to produce.

“He’s not coming back?” Clint eventually murmured, his voice sounding hoarse and foreign in his ears.

“No he’s not,” the man next to replied, and Clint finally lifted his head to look at the man who had his arms wrapped around him.

Phil had been there the moment the news had spread about Barney, and Clint had taken in as much as comfort as he could. The man had always been more than just his handler, and while it had never been spoken out, it had always been hanging in the air between the two of them. So Clint had clung on to him, allowing himself at least a little to show his emotions to the other man.

“Are you leaving again as well?” he asked, looking back at the hole in the ground that was slowly being covered up with earth.

For a moment there was just silence, and Clint watched as the peoples slowly started to leave. He could only still see Natasha standing in the distance, keeping her space away from him, but ready to come if he needed her too.

“No, I thought I’d stay for a while,” Phil finally replied and Clint felt a weak smile appear on his lips.

He looked back at Natasha, giving her a small nod that he was going to be alright and then reached out to take Phil’s hand.

“I think I am ready to go home now,” he murmured, not looking back as he let himself be lead away.

Everyone had been there, and he presumed that Barney was grinning up in heaven. Glad that he had managed to protect his brother in his own way once again. Because that was what brothers were there for.

Clint felt the smile on his lips grow more sincere, and let his head lean against Phil’s shoulder as they walked down the path.

Barney would never really be gone, not really. He would be always be there in his heart, and for some kind of reason he was sure that Phil was going to be there to remind him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as something completely random, and then suddenly Phil appeared and it got complicated. I hope it makes sense anyway. :)


End file.
